The Vanishing Pair of Glasses
by Serpico1986
Summary: After a busy day in the loft, Mark lost his glasses
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks DSCWin, for the help.**

* * *

 **THE VANISHING PAIR OF GLASSES – Part 1**

Maureen answered the phone as soon as she and Joanne arrived home. On the other line a very confused and frustrated Mark started to speak. "Maureen." He asked his voice grumbling and Maureen could see him rubbing his head in frustration in her mind. "Have you any idea where my glasses might be?"

"On your face?" Maureen asked innocently.

"On my face! Why did I think of that?" Mark said sarcastically. "Thanks for that but I've already looked on my face and I'm wearing my spare, which is terrible because I can't see anything unless it's right next to my face."

"I don't know what to say Pookie." Maureen said with a shrug. "The last time I saw your glasses you were wearing them. But give me a minute and let me ask Joanne to see if she has an idea." She set her phone down and walked off. For two minutes, Mark waited impatiently cursing himself for loosing his good pair of glasses. His heart pounded quickly as he heard Maureen pick up her phone again. "Marky, I'm sorry. She doesn't have any idea either."

Mark felt his heart drop, and he let out a forced sigh. "Okay thanks." He hung up and quickly called his friend Tom to see if he had any idea. Sadly that was a dead end as well, as Tom said the same as Maureen, which he had no idea where Mark's glasses were. Mark was frustrated as he sat down on the couch trying his hardest to try to remember what had happened that day. Which was hard as it was a full day of being busy.

 **FLASHBACK _:_** _The day started with Mark sighing contently as he wandered around his loft by himself picking up his camera and movies he had made. He rather enjoyed living by himself as it gave him time to think but he did indeed miss having people around to talk to. To laugh. To cry. Or sit down to watch movies. It was 10 o'clock when he heard someone walk into the main room. Julie was breathing heavily as she gently pulled her two girls._

 _"Hey Julie," Mark said looking down the hall waiting to see his friend Roger to come into view. But Roger never appeared. "Where's Rodg?" He asked Franny as she took off the girls jackets._

 _"He's downstairs in a cab. I need to take him to see a doctor. He woke up very sick." Julie bent down and kissed the tops of her girls heads. "Can you watch them for me while I take him there?"_

 _"Sure." Mark said and gave each of the girls a hug as they ran to him. "Keep us informed on Roger." He said watching as the girls rushed over and began to look over his collection of movies._

 _"I will. Sophie...Maddie you be nice to your Uncle Mark okay?"_

 _"Okay Mommy." Both girls said with a large smile. Julie waved goodbye and quickly left the loft. Mark turned and saw Madeline and Sophie looking at him holding up one of his movies. "Can we watch this, Uncle Mark?" They asked. Mark nodded and put the movie in. He smiled as he knew what movie it was. It was their favorite. The one he had made when they were born._

 _It was nearing Lunchtime when Tom Collins came in and saw the girls watching another one of Mark's movies, while Mark worked on fixing the girls something to eat._

 _"Hey girls." Tom said when Madeline and Sophie looked up when they heard someone approach them. They both leaped to their feet and hugged Tom around his waist "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Daddy's sick." Sophie said her eyes lowering as she looked sad._

 _"Mommy took him to see a doctor." Madeline finished._

 _"What's wrong with him?" Tom asked them but Mark had appeared in the room with plates of food for the girls._

 _"Julie said Roger spent the entire night throwing up. She said they have him in with the doctors now but she's not sure what's going on right now." Mark said handing the plates of food to the girls. Sophie and Madeline took their spots back on the floor in front of the television as they continued to watch more of their favorite movies their Uncle Mark had made._

 _"Jeeze," Tom said looking concerned. "I hope it's only a small stomach virus."_

 _"Same here. I'll be calling Julie little later on if I don't hear from her soon." Mark said._

 _"Hey Uncle Tom," Madeline said gently pulling on Tom's jacket. "Can you play with us after we eat lunch?"_

 _"Sorry, lovlies," Tom said with a sad smile. "But I'm a bit busy today. I just came by to see how Mark was doing." Madeline looked sad but Tom quickly bent down to their level and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll have much more fun with Mark." Madeline nodded and hugged her uncle who hugged her back. "I'll talk to you guys later. Maybe I'll take you two out to the park tomorrow." Madeline's eyes lit up as she went back to her movie and Tom waved goodbye to Mark before leaving the loft._

 __/__

 _Two hours after Tom had left Joanne stormed inside the loft looking furious. Madeline and Sophie were now drawing on the floor when Mark came in from his bedroom after cleaning up a bit. Mark sighed as he looked at Joanne knowing that something bad must have happened. "Okay, what happened?" The filmmaker asked annoyed at the outburst. He had seen this happen before and he knew she had another fight._

 _"We were shopping when Maureen decided to flirt with some guy from Macey´s." Joanne growled stomping her foot making Madeline and Sophie to look up from their drawings. "How can that to timing whore do this to me?!"_

 _"Joanne! Language." Mark scolded motioning his head and the lawyer finally saw the two girls on the floor._

 _"Oh sorry girls." Joanne said but the girls went back to their drawings which made her very happy. "What are they doing here?" But before Mark could answer she shook her head clearly still upset. "I'm going to kill Maureen!"_

 _"Calm down, Joanne." Mark said. "First of all you're not going to kill anyone. You're not that good of a lawyer, and I mean that respectfully." Joanne glared at Mark but continued to keep her mouth closed. "Second I'm babysitting for Julie and Roger." Joanne listened as Mark recalled the events of the day to her since Julie had dropped the girls off at his loft earlier this morning._

 _"Oh my go-" She looked at the girls and back at Mark. "Goodness. I hope it's nothing serious."_

 _"Same here." Mark agreed._

 _"Pookie!" Everyone jumped at the sound of Maureen's voice storming up the stairs. "I know you're here. I need to talk to you now!"_

 _"Dammit." Joanne cursed under her breath. "Mark may I hide in your room?" Before Mark could answer Joanne quickly and quietly rushed into Marks room just as Maureen appeared on the top of the stairs._

 _"Pookie, come on!" Maureen entered the loft and her demeanor softened as she saw the two girls. "Hey Mark have you seen Joanne?" Mark opened his mouth to say something but the girls rushed over happy to think that someone had come to play._

 _"Auntie Joanne is hiding." Sophie said as she and Madeline didn't understand what their Aunt Joanne was mad about._

 _"Oh she's hiding?" Maureen said smiling at the two girls._

 _"Yeah, she's hiding." Madeline said silently pointing towards Mark's bedroom._

 _"She's hiding?" Maureen asked kneeling down to the girl's level. "Do you know where she's hiding?" Madeline pointed in the direction of Mark's room and Maureen smiled. "Do you girls want to help me find her?" Both girls nodded quickly excited that they were playing. "Oh I see, let's just see if we can go find her." The girls smiled and laughed as Maureen began to search over the loft searching behind obvious spots that Joanne wasn't hiding. "Auntie Joanne," Maureen sang looking over the loft much to the girl's enjoyment. "Where are you?''_

 _"Come out Auntie Joanne!" Madeline and Sophie laughed joining Maureen in searching spots behind Maureen._

 _"Girls..." Mark called towards them but it was the thrill of the game that kept the girls attention._

 _"Come on girls." Maureen egged on. "Let's call for Auntie Joanne louder."_

 _"Okay Aunt Maureen." The girls squealed. "Auntie Joanne! Where are you?! Come out, come out where ever you are!"_

 _Mark chuckled shaking his head preparing mentally of what to tell Roger and Julie about their girls. As Maureen and the girls walked closer towards Mark's bedroom Joanne walked out still upset but smiled at the girls large smiles._

 _"We found her!" Maureen cheered making the girls squeal with excitement. Maureen and Joanne watched as the girls, having short attention spans, began to chase each other in the loft leaving Maureen and Joanne to talk. "You still mad at me?"_

 _"For allowing you to use our nieces for your scheme in finding me?" Joanne snapped and Maureen took in a deep breath to stop herself from yelling and ruining the girl's fun._

 _"Joanne, you know I love you. I'm sorry for what happened at the mall. I was just trying to get a good deal on that sweater you were wanting."_

 _"I didn't want a good deal." Joanne said clearly upset that she what Maureen had said. "I was willing to pay full price on that thing."_

 _"Okay." Maureen walked over to the door of the loft and picked up a bag. Walking back she handed Joanne the bag. "Just so you know that guy was a pig. Which is why I didn't pay the discount." Joanne took the sweater and looked up at Maureen._

 _"Thanks." Joanne said with a smile. "You know what this would go well with?"_

 _"No longer visiting that Mall ever again?" Maureen asked making Joanne giggle. "I think a nice glass of wine and a special evening with a special girl."_

 _"I second that." Joanne said and Maureen embraced her closely. "Hey Mark why are the girls here in the first place? I thought you were supposed to work on that movie you made a while back."_

 _"Julie had to take Roger to see a doctor." Joanna and Maureen looked worried but Mark looked at the two girls who were right back at watching more of his homemade movies. "I haven't heard from them in a while. I was going to give them a call but I'm not wanting to deal with more drama."_

 _"Fine," Joanne said grabbing Maureen's hand. "Come on babe. Let's go have that special night."_

 _"Alright pookie." Maureen giggled and the two left hand in hand leaving Mark to watch as the girls slowly lay down on pillows on the floor and closed their eyes._

 __/__

 _Mark was stressed a few hours after Maureen and Joanne. The hours were slowly ticking by and he grew more and more worried about Julie and Roger as she couldn't talk to him when he called them wondering how things were going. It was getting to the point he would even shoot Angel if she showed up to visit._

 _While the girls ate their dinner silently Mark finally got hold of Franny. She was upset and he didn't want the girls to hear it, so he asked them to go into his room to pick out another one of his movies._

 _"Julie what's going on?" He asked as soon as the girls disappeared._

 _"Doctors are keeping Roger here overnight at the hospital." Julie swore silently clearly she was upset. "They don't think he's seriously sick but because of the HIV, they want to keep an eye on him to make sure the antibiotics will help him out." Mark sighed as he rubbed his face worried of what he would tell the girls if they asked. "Can the girls stay the night over there so I can stay with Roger?"_

 _"Yeah." Mark said smiling as the girls finished their food and carefully placed their dishes in the sink. "That's just fine. Just keep us informed. Oh, just so you know Tom was wanting to take the girls to the park tomorrow if that's okay."_

 _"I think that's just fine." Julie said. "Do you have some of Sophie's medicine there?"_

 _"Yeah I do. I'll make sure she takes it."_

 _"Thank you, Mark. Give our love to the girls."_

 _"I will. Take care Julie and goodnight."_

 _"Goodnight Mark." Mark sighed and saw that both girls were now looking at him._

 _"You guys want to watch a movie, before you guys go to bed?" Madeline and Sophie nodded and rushed to watch one of Mark's movies before falling asleep on the couch with Mark right next to them._

 __/__

 _Next morning Madeline and Sophie woke up first before their Uncle. Seeing that Uncle Mark didn't have his glasses on his face Madeline smiled and gently picked them up from the side of the couch where he had placed them the night before._

 _"Sophie," she whispered as she didn't want to wake Mark up. "Look, don't these look like daddy's glasses?" Sophie nodded quietly unsure what her sister was getting at. "You know how daddy can't see, why don't we give these to daddy. He will be so happy."_

 _"Yeah I think that's a great idea!" Sophie squeaked enjoying that they were going to help their dad._

 _The Intercom began to beep waking up the filmmaker who groaned and searched for his glasses which weren't there on the arm of the couch. "Where in the fu- Oh never mind." He groaned jumping to his feet and walking to the intercom. "Hello? What?"_

 _"Hey Mark, it's Tom here to take the girls to the park. Are they ready?"_

 _"Yeah, come on up. They just need to make sure they have everything." Mark turned to look at the blurry shapes of the girls as they rushed around making sure they had everything they had brought with them from yesterday. Mark walked to the bathroom to clean up and get on with the day but as he got there his head began to pound. He needed to find his glasses. But for some reason couldn't remember where he had set them._

 _"Hey girls!" Tom's voice rang out from the main room of the loft and the joyous squeal from the girls soon followed. "Ready to come to the park with me?"_

 _"Yes! Yes, Uncle Tom!" They cheered their faces splitting into large smiles. Mark grabbed an old pair of glasses that were similar to his new ones and walked outside._

 _"Which park you going to take them, so I know I can send Julie there once she gets out of the hospital?" Mark asked helping Sophie into her jacket while Tom helped Madeline._

 _"Just the one on 5th. It's closest, and a bit safer." Tom said as Madeline and Sophie ran to the door and began to bounce impatiently waiting for their Uncle to take them. "So they spent the night?"_

 _"Yeah, the doctors wanted to make sure Roger was good before they sent him home. But I'll let Franny know where the girls are so there's no freak out."_

 _"Thanks." Tom said smiling. "Well, you take care there Mark."_

 _"Yeah, see you later." Mark said and waved at the girls. Not expecting they were the ones that were walking away not seeing the small metal frames of his glasses that were barely poking out of Madeline's jacket pocket._

 _Mark was furious that he still couldn't remember what he had done with his pair of glasses. He grumbled and jumped when his phone began to ring and he quickly answered. "Hey Julie," He said recognizing the number from which she called him. "Tom has the girls at the park on 5th."_

 _"Are you now able to read minds?" She joked on the other line. She giggled making Mark forget about this glasses for a moment. "Alright thanks there Mark. I hope things are going well for you."_

 _"They will be...once I find my glasses." Julie's chuckle filled the other line once again before the call had ended. Mark was furious as he dropped to his hands and knees search in vain for his glasses._ **END OF FLASHBACK**

Once hanging out, Mark got back to the couch and start to exam every inch of the place, for his missing glasses. In vain, they were nowhere. Confuse, he set on the floor and start to retrace every detail, of the previous day. That´s why he decided to call Maureen and Joanne in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE VANISHING PAIR OF GLASSES – Part 2**

The doctor came visit Roger, as soon as Julie shut the pone and for their relief, Roger was fine enough to go home. This way, she helped him into the car and told him they would pick up the kids at the park, before going home. In response, he groans.

''are you okay, honey? Want to go home I can ask Tom to take them home.''

''nah, I'm fine, just missing the girls'' he said a bit weakly

''yeah, me too'' Julie kissed him and ask the cab to go to the park.

_/_

At the park, Sophie and Madeline were having much fun with their Uncle Tom, when they noticed their mother approaching. Happily, they rush to her and give her a hug.

''Mommy!'' they exclaimed

''hey girls, daddy and I miss you.'' She said

''hey Jules, how´s Rodg?'' Tom asked

''thanks God, he´s doing okay'' she pointed to the cab ''he managed to eat a small amount of breakfast and don´t throw up since last night'' she said relieved ''now let us go? Daddy is waiting for us in the cab'' Julie said taking their hands and walking back to the cab.

_/_

Back to the loft, Mark turn the place upside down, in search for his glasses, but couldn´t find anything and to make the matters worse, none of his friends, knew where he could had place them.

''fuck!'' he growled frustrated and decided to make another call. When the person the other line answered, he didn´t wait for a hello and start talking ''hey, Jules, may I talk a minute?''

''what you want with my wife?'' Roger´s gruffly voice came from the other side, he was probably sleeping when Mark call

''oh, Rog, sorry, how are you?''

''Mark…'' the other man yarned ''I am doing a lot better. What happened was that the new prescription turn myself upside down, so they got me another prescription and I have to be on a special diet for the week, till I got indeed fine''

''nice to know. And the…'' Mark couldn´t finish his phrase, as he got afraid Roger´s t-cells were low.

''and don´t worry, I did a checkup early the week, my t-cells are one percent high than usual'' Roger coughed ''okay, now, what you want with my wife? I think she´s giving dinner to the girls, I heard them on the kitchen''

''oh, well, I lost my glasses and I will like to know if she saw them. Anyway, get well soon, my friend, tell Franny to call me and I will visit you tomorrow''

''thanks and I will'' Roger slammed the phone off, when Julie entered the room, carrying a tray of soup.

''who was on the phone, honey?'' She asked, placing the tray on the bed

''Mark, he asked you to call him when you could. What is this delicious smell?''

''I made a tomato soup for you; remember what Dr. Hugo told, light food will make you feel better. How are you feeling, honey?'' she asking, picking up a spoon to mouth feed him ''open up.''

''i´m still a bit sore, but the nausea gone, hey, no need mouth feed, just show me where is the spoon and the plate''

'aww, give me a chance to take care of my sickie honeybear'' Julie kissed his cheek

''of course, my honeybee'' Roger laugh ''oh, I think we have visitors'' he said, hearing the girls giggles from outside their room

''oh, yeah'' Julie agree ''come own, my darlings, come here''

''hi Mommy and Daddy'' both Sophie and Madeline smiled at their parents, with the kind of smile from someone who was up to something.

''are you okay, Daddy?'' Madeline asked and Roger smiled

''I couldn´t I be fine, having my two little munchkins near me'' he smiled and reach one arm ''where are you two?''

''right here!'' they said, jumping on the bed, to be close to their parents ''Daddy, we have a surprise for you'' Madeline said

''you have huh?'' Roger smiled, finally feeling a little better ''what is it?'' he asked

''wait a minute, it will help you a lot!'' they said and rushed to their room, coming back a minute later with something in their hands.

''here, Dad'' Sophie placed the small object in Roger´s hand, a pair of glasses?

''Sophie and Madeline, where did you two found this'' Julie asked, confused to see Mark´s glasses there

''we took Uncle Mark´s glasses, so you can see a lot better, like you did in the movies'' Madeline said as Sophie pick up the glasses and placed on her father´s face

''there, now you can see us, right?'' both girls asked ''look at Mommy, isn´t she´s pretty?''

The room fell silent for a minute. Julie looked at her husband then, to the girls. Sure, they knew they should scold them, since they had stolen something, but the expression on both their faces, broke her heart.

However, Roger make the first move. After a minute thinking, he set on the edge of the bed, put the glasses off and took a deep breath. ''Sophie, Madeline, come here''

''are you angry, Daddy?'' Sophie asked

''not at all'' Roger said ''remember when mommy said daddy´s eyes are broken?'' he asked, and they answered yes. ''I know you two had good intentions, trying to fix me with your uncle´s glasses, but I don´t need them, there´s another ways I can use to see both of you and mommy. And I know the three of you are the pretty girls I ever see and I don´t need uncle Mark´s glasses for that''

''besides'' Julie join her husband ''you two did something very bad, you took your uncle glasses, without telling him''

''oh!'' the twins looked at each other, worry ''what we can do now?''

''we can go back to Uncle Mark, give the glasses to him and say we´re sorry'' Roger said getting up from the bed ''let´s go?''

''Honey, be careful, I will go with the girls, you need to rest'' Franny jump out the bed and hold him.

''nah, I am fine, baby, don´t worry, I think your soup even got my strength back.'' Roger chuckled ''I think a visit to a friend, will not give me any harm'' he said

''okay than!'' Julie reductively agree ''let me change my clothes and pick up something for you to war. Meanwhile, you two, go put your jacket, so we can go to Uncle Mark'' Donna ordered and they rush back to their room.

_/_

Back at the loft, Mark had given up, he couldn´t find his glasses anywhere, this way he decided to take a shower and go to an eye doctor, in order to get a new prescription and a new pair of glasses, when suddenly, something startled him.

''Uncle Mark!'' it was Sophie´s voice? he thought.

''Uncle Mark, are you in there?'' Madeline yelled, knocking the door.

A million toughs went to Mark´s mind. What the children was doing back here? Did Roger went to the hospital again? Was everyone all right? He thought wearing the first vest he found in front of him and rushing to open the door, just to come face to face with all the members of the Davis family looking at him.

''what you guys are doing here? Rodg, are you okay?''

''I'm fine, buddy, don´t worry'' Roger nodded

''okay…well, come in everyone. Roger, the house is a mess, be careful to not fall'' Mark said as he and Franny help Roger inside the loft. ''now, I am rather confuse, what you guys are doing here?''

''Sophie, Madeline, what you want to say to Uncle Mark'' Julie looked at her daughters and in response; they lowered their heads, guilty and give Mark his glasses back.

''my glasses…'' he pick up his glasses and put on ''where you found they?''

''we took without your permission, we´re sorry Uncle Mark'' Madeline said

''it was all my idea. You forgive us?'' Sophie added and confused, Mark just raised an eyebrow

''apparently my kids thought your glasses would give my sight back'' Roger explained

''oh…'' Mark wait a second ''and it worked?'' he asked, not making the girls sad

''no, I am still blind, but they had good intentions, Marky'' Roger said and in response, Julie give him a gentle slap on the shoulder, as asking him to not encourage the girls to take someone else belongings without permission.

''right…'' Mark started ''listen, Sophie and Madeline, I forgive both of you, with one condition.'' He said ''to never take my glasses again and always ask permission, if you want me to borrow you something''

''besides, my lovelies'' Roger added ''I don´t need to see, to know you are the prettiest girls I ever know'' he said ''since the first time I hold you two, I knew you two were beautiful''

''really?'' both girls seemed surprised

''really, mommy tell me that all the time. Now come here'' Roger said opening his arms to hug his daughters, who rushed to hug him back.

With all that mass solved, Mark was glad his glasses were given back to him and as to make sure her daughters never do that again, Julie ask them to help Mark fix the mess in the loft, which was caused by them.

At least they learned the lesson and never took anything without permission again.

 **END**


End file.
